


Rain

by Dark_and_night



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Silence of the Lambs - Fandom, The Silence of the Lambs
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You and Hannibal get caught in the rain.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Hannibal Lecter/You
Kudos: 114





	Rain

It was a rare occasion when Hannibal didn’t want to cook. Whenever he wasn’t in the mood and neither of you wanted to deal with you fumbling about in the kitchen, the two of you would walk to a restaurant that was nearby. It was only a couple of blocks away, and the food was very good, though you ordered the same thing every time. Hannibal always tried to get you to branch out, but you liked getting what you knew you’d enjoy.  


One evening, the two of you had walked to the restaurant, as you had many times. The sky was grey, but there was no rain all throughout dinner. Instead, the rain started when you were halfway home.  


You laughed and shrieked as the two of you ran through the pouring rain, Hannibal taking off his jacket and holding it over your head in a futile attempt at keeping you dry.  


The two of you came to the entrance of his apartment, pausing under the overhang at the entrance to squeeze out your hair and clothes before walking through the lobby.  


“I hate surprises like this.” Hannibal muttered, wringing out his jacket.  


You laughed, smiling up at him. “I think it’s thrilling!”  


One corner of his mouth turned upward as he looked at you. “And how on earth could you enjoy getting stuck in the pouring rain?”  


Giggling and shaking out your hair, you replied. “How many times in life do you get to play in the rain?”  


“That wasn’t playing, and my shirt was dry-clean only.” Hannibal rolled his eyes slightly before putting his hand on the small of your back and leading you inside. “Come on, the rain was freezing.”  


He led you upstairs, ushering you into the apartment. Admittedly, the rain had been cold, and goosebumps had risen on your arms. You had nearly started shivering, but the central heating of the loft quickly warmed you. However, not quickly enough, because Hannibal’s observant eyes had seen how cold you were, and before you realized it, he had taken your arm and led you to the bathroom, stripping you of your clothes.  


“Hannibal!” You yelped in surprise, covering yourself instinctively.  


He placed a towel over your head. “Dry your hair and sit on the edge of the bathtub.” He instructed.  


You complied, rubbing the towel against your head as Hannibal grabbed a second one, kneeling down and draping the towel across his knees, taking your foot and gently placing it in his lap. He wrapped the towel around your foot, slowly and thoroughly drying it.  


“You don’t have to do that.” You reached down, trying to take the towel out of his hands. “You’re still in your wet clothes.”  


Hannibal lightly slapped your hand away, looking up at you. “I can’t have you getting a cold.”  


“I can’t just let you dry my feet like this.” You said, taking the towel off of your head and draping it over his shoulders, gently running it over his hair. “It feels weird.”  


Hannibal chuckled. “Like Mary anointing Jesus’ feet.”  


You paused before taking the towel off his head and unbuttoning his shirt. “If you say so.”  


Hannibal pulled your other foot into his lap, starting to dry it. “Devout and loyal, I am bound to you forever. Much like a sinner to church, I just keep coming back to you.” He looked up at you before gently leaning down and kissing your foot. The action made you shiver, and you quickly changed the subject.  


“Hannibal, let me take off your shirt, you’re going to be the one getting a cold if you stay in those wet clothes.” You murmured, looking down at him lovingly as he went back to drying your foot.  


He gave you a knowing smile before slipping out of his shirt. “I think I understand what you meant by the rain being thrilling.”  


You smiled, trying not to giggle. “Oh?”  


“After all, it gives us an excuse to warm each other up.” He stood, pulling you up and to his chest and nipping at your ear. “Does that sound good to you, my dear?”  


“It sounds very good.” You whispered into his neck. “I think warming each other up is the best thing to do after getting caught in the rain.”  


Hannibal chuckled, unbuttoning his pants. “Agreed.”


End file.
